yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Initiating Electricity
Intitating Electricity is the fifth episode of the second season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With some help from the Zeo, Space, Nine Force and Data Squad Power Rangers, Twilight Sparkle and her friends along with a new ally are on a mission to stop King Mondo and the rest of the enemies of the Electronic Power Rangers from ruling the Earth. As for Nadira, She's got a lot of babysitting to attend to with Flurry Heart and Cream Puff. The Return of King Mondo/Playing with Flurry Heart and Cream Puff One day at the Ooze Lair, Leia, Mondo, Minus, Pandora and Vypra has brought back the leaders of the Mahine Empire, King Mondo, Queen Machina, Prince Sprocket, Klank & Orbus, Louie Kaboom, Prince Gasket, Princess Archerina and the five generals: Venjix, Gerrok, Tezzla, Automon and Steelon. They even brought back Dark Specter, Ecliptor and Darkonda. Soon, Ivan Ooze made a deal with King Mondo, Louie Kaboom and Dark Specter. At last, They've excepted his offer on account of their common enemy. Unknown to Ivan Ooze, He was spotted by Andros Hammond in his robe as he left to warn his fellow Space Rangers. Meanwhile on Earth, Nadira was spending her time playing with Flurry Heart and Cream Puff when Twilight Sparkle and Rarity had to babysit them for the time being. Starlight's First Love/Unico uses his Magic to Mirage Later, Starlight Glimmer notice Mirage passing by. Then, Unico used his Magic to Mirage and made them both fall in love with each other. A call from Trey, Andros, Jordan and Robbie/Ivan Ooze's new monster Just then, Ransik called Twilight and Rarity to meet at the Secret Lab of Crystal Prep Academy. When they came just in time, There was a strange communication coming from Trey of Triforia the Gold Ranger, Andros Hammond, Leader of the Space Rangers, Jordan Watson, Leader of the Nine Force Rangers and Robbie Diaz, Leader of the Data Squad Rangers. They warned them about the Machine Empire and Dark Specter's Alliance of Evil joining Ivan Ooze's alliance. Back at the Ooze Lair, Ivan Ooze was received a new monster known as MagnetOoze. So, He sends him to Earth to make havoc at every corner and destroy the Power Rangers. Meeting the Electronic Power Rangers in the Astro Megaship Back with Twilight and the others, They saw the Astro Megaship and landed in the woods not far from Crystal Prep Academy. Then, They've met with the Zeo Rangers: Android Tommy #4, Android Adam #2, Android Rocky #2, Tanya Sloan, Android Katharine #2 and Trey of Triforia, The Space Rangers: Andros Hammond, Carlos Vallerte, T.J. Johnson, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan and Zhane, And the Nine Force Rangers: Jordan Watson, Brian Ricardo, Tucker Wick, Tyson Parker, Melvin Stewart, Rex Riley, Mary Chen Howard, Stephanie West, Kenneth Braddock, Commander Rickson and August Dunst. Just then, Out of the Time Shelter came the Data Squad Rangers from the future, Robbie Diaz, Robin Diaz, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Coloratura, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Maud Pie, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's future counterparts, Amy Rose, Atticus Akito, Zoe Batheart, Knuckles the Echidna, Periwinkle, Sticks the Badger, Xion, Emerl, Sue Morris, Penny, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sora, Rigby, Robbie's future daughter, Alice, Andros' sister, Karone, Lucina, Serena, Princess Marina, Princess Kelly, Marty McFly, Shadow the Hedgehog, Cindy Vortex, Androids 17 and 18, Sonic's brother and sister, Manic and Sonia, Slider, Gmerl, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Cosmo the Seedrian, Philmac, Stephanie, Riku, Kairi and the Megaforce Cubs: Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire. An attack from MagnetOoze/Mirage came to the Rescue But suddenly, MagnetOoze was attacking the city. So, They set off on the attack. Just as the Rangers fought MagnetOoze, Mirage came to rescue saving Starlght's life. The Element of Passionate chooses Mirage/Training Mirage to fight for good Just then, The Tenth Element of Harmony made it's appearance. The Element of Passionate has chosen Mirage as it's user. At the Secret Lab of Crystal Prep, Ransik bestowed the Passionate Morpher to Mirage as the Tenth Power Ranger. Soon, Kegler showed Mirage his own Passionate Weapons and Zords he'll be able to posses. Soon, Starlight thought Mirage Pai Zhuq, The Order of the Claw and has the Spirit of the Parrot. Then, Villamax, Diabolico, Zen-Aku and Deker offered to help train him. Ivan Ooze's plan to conquer Earth/Giving Klank and Orbus upgrades Back at the Evil Lair, Ivan Ooze worked on a plan for the Machine Empire and Dark Specter's alliance to conquer the earth. Then, Klank and Orbus was given their own upgrades that everytime that any of Ivan's monsters were destroyed, Orbus makes them grow. Mirage completes his training/Ransik and Dulcea calls on a meeting Back with Twilight and her friends, Mirage has completed his training to use his Element of Passinate for good. Later that day, Ransik and Dulcea called a meeting with Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Dean Cadance, Shining Armor, Lady Palutena and Pit about the Power of Electronic the Harmony Force Rangers must possess along with the Zeo, Space, Nine Force and Data Squad Rangers in order to defeat Dark Specter's evil alliance and the Machine Empire and foil Ivan Ooze's evil plan. The Alliance of the Electronic Power Rangers/Starlight and Mirage's talk So then, Twilight, Tommy, Andros and Robbie started forming the alliance with their fellow Rangers for Electronic Power. Later, Starlight and Mirage talked for their love interest. Twilight, Tommy, Andros and Robbie's plan to stop Ivan Ooze's evil plot Soon, Twilight, Tommy, Andros and Robbie got their plan to put a stop to Ivan Ooze's evil plan to from the alliance with Dark Specter and King Mondo's alliance to conquer the Earth. The Electronic Power Team Up begins/Taking the stand against the Empires And now, The Harmony Force, Zeo, Space, Nine Force and Data Squad Power Rangers begin their Team Up as they take the stand against Dark Specter's Alliance and the Machine Empire. Twilight and her friends and their own Electronic Power Battlizer Armor During the battle, Palutena contacted Twilight and her friends and reminded them about their own Electronic Power Battlizer they must activate to defeat King Mondo, Dark Specter and MagnetOoze. So, With one activation, Twilight and her friends had their Battlizer started. Taking down King Mondo and Dark Specter/Bringing down MagnetOoze With some help from the Red Rangers, Twilight begins to fight King Mondo and Dark Specter as she and Andros are on their Battlizer Mode. With one strike, They took down King Mondo and Dark Specter. Then, The Rangers used their power and took out MagnetOoze. Defeating MagnetOoze, Megazord Style/Ivan Ooze's plan foiled again Suddenly, Ivan Ooze send Klank and Orbus and made MagnetOoze bigger by his Ooze power. So, The Zeo, Space and Data Squad Rangers formed their Zord into the Zeo Ultrazord, the Winged Mega Voyager, Nine Force Dragon Megazord and Data Squad Rangers. As for the Harmony Force Rangers, They used their new Electronic Harmony Zords and formed with the Elemental Megazord into the Zeo Harmony Space Megazord. At last, MagnetOoze was defeated. Back at the Ooze Lair, Ivan Ooze was upset that his plan foiled again. Then, He made a promise to Queen Machina, Prince Sprocket, Prince Gasket and Princess Archerina to help avenge King Mondo's defeat as he made Klank & Orbus, Louie Kaboom, Venjix, Gerrok, Tezzla, Automon, Steelon and Darkonda as his new generals. Except for Ecliptor who Karone opened his heart into the Light Side and became a new member to Ransik's alliance and a new mentor to the Harmony Force Rangers. The Earth is saved once again/Welcoming Mirage to the Team Back on earth, The Earth was saved from King Mondo and Dark Specter's wraith as Twilight and her friends gave thanks to Tommy, Andros, Jordan, Robbie and their friends for their help. As the Electronic Power Rangers returned to their homes, Ransik and his alliance welcomed Ecliptor to the side of good. As for Mirage, He became a Pai Zhuq Master and realized his destiny with his own friends. So, Everyone welcomed him to the team happily. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Zeo Rangers Space Rangers Nine Force Rangers Data Squad Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Ecliptor *Florida *The Wind Sisters Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Jankenman *Aikko *Unico Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flurry Heart *Mr. and Mrs. Shy *Trixie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Sour Sweet *Sunny Flare *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Indigo Zap *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Filthy Rich *Spoiled Rich *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Minty *Derpy *Toola Roola *DJ Pon-3 *Cherry Berry *Star Song *Zecora *Sprinkle Medley *Lyra Heartstrings *Moon Dancer *Snowdrop *Flower Wishes *Wysteria *Maud Pie *Golden Harvest *Cotton Candy *Cheerilee *Big McIntosh *Granny Smith Villains *Ivan Ooze *Principal Cinch *Leia *Mondo the Magician *Pandora the Witch *Minus the Wizard *The Night Wind *Onikage *The Org Generals: Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok *Carnisoar *Jellica *Grizzaka *The Five Fingers of Poison: Naja, Rantipede, Gakko, Stingerella and Toady *Scorch *Snapper *Prince Olympius *Vypra *Jinxer *Quarganon *Kamdor *The Fear Cats: Cheetar, Mig, Benglo and Crazar *Prince Vrak *Prince Vekar *Admiral Malkor *Creepox *Bigs *Bluefur *Levira *Damaras *Argus *Redker *Goldar *Scorpina *Finster *Baboo *Squatt *Mordant *Rito Revolto *Zeltrax *Sledge *Fury *Wrench *Poisandra *Curio *Singe *Snide *Doomwing *Furio *Treacheron *Deviot *Barbarax *Hexuba *Triskull *Morticon *Imperious *The Barbarian Beasts: Warmax, Shrieker, 50 Below and Fightoe *The Eight Terrors: Magma, Oculous, Serpentina, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Gekkor, Black Lance and Sculpin *King Mondo *Queen Machina *Prince Sprocket *Klank & Orbus *Louie Kaboom *Prince Gasket *Princess Archerina *The Machine Empire Generals: Venjix, Gerrok, Tezzla, Automon and Steelon *Dark Specter *Darkonda Trivia *The Zeo, Space, Nine Force and Data Squad Rangers will make their appearance. *It marks a first and full appearance of Starlight's Boyfriend, Mirage, The Passionate Harmony Force Ranger. *Unico uses his magic with his horn to get Starlight close to Mirage. *Starlight will fall in love with Mirage. Transcript *Initiating Electricity (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225